


to be two lovers

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Poems, M/M, Moving In Together, Poem Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu love each other very much, shown through four poems that may or may not go in chronological order.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. I wish you'd let me love you

if you let me love you, I promise you this:  
I will love you as I already do  
from morning to night, and every time in between

mornings, always mornings:  
sunrise peeking in through the blinds  
my fingers tangled in your hair that you care for  
more than people realize  
against your back I trace patterns as soft as your soul

daytimes, always daytimes:  
touch scarce because of distance already there  
ever-changing rules, limits, routines  
keeping us so very far—no time to touch  
but close all the same

afternoons, always afternoons:  
golden hour warming your skin  
all the sounds in the world gone silent compared  
to the volume of your genuine smile  
Is such a blessing truly reserved for only me?

nights, always nights:  
moonlight surrounding us in silver  
every moment ethereal  
and it’s you, always, only you  
who I long to remember

if you let me love you, I promise you this:  
I will love you as I already do  
from morning to night, and every time in between


	2. confession: I'd be a fool not to love you

I adore everything about you  
the way you’ve always  
something to say  
the way your hair falls  
into your face  
— m.a.

I adore everything about you  
the way your smile  
melts into the sun  
and when you laugh  
you’ve already won  
(my heart, my heart, my heart)  
— s.k.


	3. keys

by the door, there is a place for me  
to put my keys  
for now, set yours there, too

I will not look at your house key  
made for a lock of the home that is not mine  
I will not look at your mail key  
made for the lock of the mailbox that  
I do not open eagerly to see another  
small thing you saw and bought  
because you thought of me  
I will not look at the little pink keychain that you keep  
because you smiled and said, “exactly”  
when I said it reminded me of love

your lease ends  
I smile and ask:  
_move in with me_

by the door, there is a place  
for us to put our keys  
I delight in knowing that what is mine  
is yours now, too


	4. sounds

important sounds:

the rustling of clothes as we both get ready  
comfortable and familiar in each other’s space  
knowing that the other is right there  
if we reach out to touch

two pairs of footfalls nearly in sync  
one of us pulling ahead of the other just barely  
a game, a competition, a rivalry  
one that I’d continue forever if given the chance

the _clink_ of gold and platinum  
wound around fingers intertwined  
not necessarily a promise of forever  
but a promise worthy: a promise to try

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate every single one of you. Remember to drink water, staying hydrated is very important!
> 
> If you'd like to see more from me, I've written lots more SakuAtsu here on AO3! Come scream about them with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE)!


End file.
